


Free

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, papa blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Thom still finds it hard to believe that even with all he'd done, she'd forgiven him.





	

_You have your freedom._

It's been almost seven years since those words left Ellana's mouth, and Thom still finds it hard to believe that even with all he'd done, she'd forgiven him. But with the proof of that forgiveness- and of his freedom- dozing in his arms, face scrunched up, he cannot help the smile that crosses his face. A child born on the eve of a battle with an old friend, to the Inquisitor and her lover. A fight three years in the past fought in equal parts dread and joy- and with more ferocity than he'd summoned up before, or since. 

Edana stirs in his arms and blinks blearily, looking up at him. It's still odd, after so many years, to see his own eyes gaze at him out of a small, innocent face. 

"Hello, love," he greets, with a small amount of amusement, and she smiles at him like he's the greatest person in the world, and to have someone love him so deeply is difficult to grasp. 

"'s is morning, Papa?" she asks, sitting up on her knees, one resting on either of his shins. She looks at him for a moment, grinning and giggling, and then claps both of her hands on either side of his head. In return, he gently tugs on one of her pigtails, and she gives another soft giggle. 

He shakes his head, "No, little flame. You decided to take a nap. It's barely even dinner time."

The woman who now shares his name sits in the corner reading and smiles at the interaction between her husband and their daughter. Her belly is just starting to swell with their second child, this time unburdened by battles to be fought- able to have this baby without the threat of the whole damn world falling apart on them. 

"If it's still daytime, does that mean we can go out and play?" she asks, and looks over at Ellana, bouncing a little. "Mama, you can play too!"

"I don't think I can do much playing today, da'len. But I'm sure your father will be more than happy to take you."

He's getting old and tired, but Thom Rainier can no sooner refuse his daughter than he can her mother. He lifts her onto his shoulders and goes to the door. He doesn't even feel panic about exiting the house without his sword- those days are long past. Very few people come down this way, and he's certain he could easily get rid of the village boys with a growl and glare. 

A few years ago, it would have seemed ridiculous- moronic, even- that you would find him sitting in a meadow threading flowers together to make crowns. But Edana enjoys it, and pleats them into his beard, his hair, places them on his head. He huffs and rolls his eyes and allows it because the look on her face is worth the teasing he'll receive as soon as they get back in. 

"Papa?" she asks after a few moments, and he sees her little brow furrowed in concentration. Vaguely, the face of his sister flashes before him, the same expression on her face. The stab of hurt is not as crippling as before. He takes her hands and meets her eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, his daughter shifts awkwardly before she finally speaks, "When the new baby- when my brother or sister is born- does that mean you and mama are gonna love me less?"

He sighs. He'd spoken about this with Ellana- sibling rivalry is not uncommon, after all. But their child had seemed so happy with the news that he'd thought he had nothing to worry about. It takes only a moment for him to pull her onto his knee and hold her close.

"No, my darling. Nothing could make us love you less," he murmurs. "Little ones do need a lot of looking after, though. So we might have to pay a bit more attention to them to start off with."

They sit in silence for a couple minutes, before he finally asks, "Do you not want a brother or sister?"

"I do!" Edana says, indignant. "I just... just don't want you or mama to love me less, is all. But you told me you won't. So it's okay."

He nods, and kisses the crown of her head, and then she turns to meet his eyes, grinning mischievously. 

"Let's go show mama your flowers! You look so /pretty/, Papa!"

He groans but lets her pull him away anyway. And this freedom- the freedom to love and be loved- is the greatest one of all.


End file.
